custom_lotr_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Nalt Illska
Nalt Illska was a Empire that was created in the Heart of the Mordor Mountains. Nalt Illska focused on making the Great High Evil Empire (Nalt Illska in Black Speech is High Evil). This power was so great, that many Kingdoms shook and fell, here is a account of Andarr, a witness of the Great Empire: Lore This tale, the one i will tell, is of a faction that is long forgotten with the ages of middle earth. Nalt-Illska means High-evil in black speech. It is a group of corrupted elves. Nalt-Illska was formed when Anarandil, Elessar (not aragorn) and Foron met in Rasnoe. There they formed the faction of corrupted elves, using the might of the former Eastern Elven Empire, the wealth of the Mountian elves and the resources from the Sand Elves they were unstoppable. They adopted Nattie as their goddess and mistress who appeared before them and ruled then as their Empress. For a time the west fell, the north fell and finally the south fell. As the armies of Nalt-Illska marched on the Far Harad Jungle to take over the Tauredain, they encountered an unexpected sight. The Elves of Syuvia and the Elves of Juagua, The Ocean Elves and the Jungle Elves. United under their King Pyrder, they met the orcs and corrupted elves of Nalt-Illska and turned them back from the jungles. One by one the armies of Nalt Illska fell. Soon after 300 years passed and many many losses for both sides, the Syuvia and the Juagua too the battle to the Capital city of Nalt-Illska, there the battle was fought between ship, sword and bow alike. Corrupted elf Vs. Pure elf. Nearing the end of the battle Nattie, the Empress appears before Pyrder, and Pyrder reveals his true self. Pyrder was the physical form of Eru Iluvatar who struck down his sister forever trapping her in the death lands. The remaining forces of Nalt Illska flew to the east and were never seen again. Other Nalt Illska used a power beyond all explanation to be more and more powerful. They made a TORDIS, a advanced piece of Nalt Illskan technology, that had the power to go through Time. The TORDIS itself wasn't the great invention, but a little stone in the Center of the TORDIS, the Time Stone. Without this stone, the TORDIS was useless. But for many years the folk in the East and West, as well as North and South wondered, where was this TORDIS, and more importantly, where was the Time Stone, and why did Nalt Illska need it? Even the Wise couldn't know, but thought came to Gil-Galad, when he wandered over once Andarr's base in Morananon, he found The TORDIS, and he told no one. However Herumor of Harad was spying over The Elvenking, and once Herumor had seen that Gil~Galad was at the TORDIS, he came from behind and stabbed him with a poisoned javelin of a Nagul. Gil~Galad was taken by surprise, but with Aeglos, he pierced Herumor's chest, so hard, that the Ice that pierced him, sounded colder than Forodwaith and the Northern Seas, and yet Herumor felt burns, and ice, and poison, and he felt orcs and other foes, even other elves, for Aeglos was a Killing machine, and killed Harad's greatest general. But enough of Harad and The Elvenking. A year later when Gil~Galad was traveling around The Fallen Gardens of the Entwives, he saw a stone, that was magnificent. The TORDIS worked when the Stone was placed, and Gil~Galad gladly arrived to Lindon, only to see betrayal, by elves and Vala are friends. Ulmo's trident went right inside the wound of Gil~Galad, that Herumor made, and the Stone fell into Fair Waters, where it then floated somewhere into Ulmo's realm, and and so the former Elvenking left Lindon. Here end all Nalt Illska history at the moment. Achievements * Nearly Conquered the world * Led by The Overlady Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Factions